Be Careful What You Wish For
by Heyitsamelia521
Summary: When Gray wishes that Juvia had never joined Fairy Tail, he is met with the consequences. He is now faced with a world without Juvia. Will he be able to realize his feelings in time or will it be too late?


The Fairy Tale guild was unusually quiet today and Gray sat alone, taking slow sips of his drink, paying close attention to the door. This was his way of avoiding Juvia, as soon as she came through that door, he was planning on booking it out of there. She had been more suffocating than usual lately and frankly he just didn't want to deal with it anymore. Still, the guild seemed a little too quiet for his taste. Natsu, Lucy and Happy went off an a mission together and Erza was probably back at fairy hills doing some cleaning on her day off. Juvia wasn't there either, so he didn't even have anything to run away from. Gray would never admit it, but he was a little bored without her and the rest of them.

"You doing okay, Gray?" questioned Mirajane who was hauling in a large pot of soup to the counter.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine, it's just a little quiet around here. What's with that pot Mira?" Gray eyed it once more, it really was quite large, something you'd find in a cafeteria.

"Oh, Meredy and Ultear came in this morning and dropped off some soup. They apparently made too much and thought it would be better to give to us rather than waste it." explained Mira.

"Makes sense," nodded Gray, "I'm kind of hungry anyway."

"Coming right up," Mira served him some soup, " Gray you sure you're alright? You seem a little dull. Oh that reminds me, Juvia wanted me to let you know that she took a mission with Gajeel and that she'll be back tomorrow.

"Why does she have to let me know her schedule. God she has been so annoying lately." Gray commented while drinking his soup. It had a flavor that he was a little unfamiliar with, but he paid no attention to it.

"Don't be like that Gray, she is just really fond of you," Mira smiled, "Besides, you can't tell me that you aren't at least a little bit fond of her, right?"

"Well I appreciate her as a nakama, but she is just so…" he paused, "Frankly, I wish she had never joined her guild. It would have made life a lot easier." Gray finished up his soup and began to gather his belongings. "Anyway, thanks for the soup Mira," he gave the older mage one last smile and headed out.

"Good grief, when is that boy going to realize that he is lucky to have someone who loves him so much" the former S class mage uttered to Makarov, who just sat across from her.

"Well, he is still young. Why don't you pour me some of that soup Mira," asked Makarov. He took a sip and spit it out almost immediately. "Mirajane this soup has wishing powder in it, do you know how much damage this could cause out guild?"

"Wishing powder?" questioned Mira.

"Well yes, it is a rare magical ingredient, but it has a very specific taste. Whoever eats this will have their wish granted the next day. We need to get rid of this immediately. In a soup form like this, the wish shouldn't last more than two days. Still, our guild has seen more damage in less time," exclaimed Makraov.

"Oh right, I'll get rid of it right away," Mira responded. She remembered Meredy said something about doing Juvia a favor, perhaps she meant more than just giving her soup. Her thoughts then shifted back to the ice mage who made a wish he was sure to regret.

Gray woke up the next morning feeling a little strange. However, he ignored whatever it was and made his way over to the guild. When he walked in, he found that it was a lot more lively than the previous day. Natsu and Lucy had returned from their mission and it appeared the former was picking a fight with Erza. Naturally, he lost quite quickly against her. His eyes glanced over the guild once again, no sign of Juvia. Her mission must be taking longer than expected. Gray breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't need to avoid her advances this morning. He made it over to the work bored and decided it would be a good idea for him to take a mission of his own. He spotted one that would take a little over a day to finish and proceeded to head out of the guild, flyer in hand.

He returned back to the guild the next afternoon and it seemed just as busy as the previous morning. Still, there was no Juvia. Exhausted from his mission, he took a seat at the counter across from Mirajane once again. He ordered a drink and against his better judgement decided to ask about the water mage. "So Mira, are Gajeel and Juvia still away on their mission?"

The white haired mage gave him a look of confusion. " I don't know who you are talking about?" she said bluntly.

It was Gray's turn to be confused, maybe Mira misheard him. " You know Juvia, the water mage who is in love with me and Gajeel the iron dragon slayer," explained Gray but he was met with the same response. Natsu suddenly came up and took a seat by him.

"You talking about that guy from Phantom Lord that I totally beat up," bragged Natsu.

"Yeah, where is he?" Gray asked, more sternly than how he had asked Mira.

"How should I know?" shrugged Natsu, "we haven't seen any of those phantom lord freaks since we beat them up. Who was the other one you were wondering about?" asked Natsu.

"He says there is a water mage who is in love with him," responded Mira. This initiated a burst of laughter from Natsu, which got Lucy's attention.

"Like anyone would ever fall in love with you. Dude are you delusional?" Natsu continued to laugh.

"Shut up you damn dragon spawn," responded Gray angrily.

"Wait Gray, you're talking about that girl from element four right?" Gay nodded to Lucy's question. "I heard she joined a guild a few years back when we were still on Tenroujima." added Lucy. Gray grew more confused by the minute, what the hell were Natsu and Lucy talking about.

"Hey Mira!" Makarov exclaimed as he walked in, "Did you get rid of the soup from yesterday, the one with the wishing powder in it?" Mira nodded and smiled back at him. Gray wondered if wishing powder was what made the soup taste weird yesterday. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide. He remembered that he has wished that Juvia had never joined Fairy Tail after he drank the soup, was that what was going on? He began to worry, a deep pit forming within his stomach. He needed to find out where she was and fast.

"Wait Lucy, you said she joined a guild right. Do you know which one?" asked Gray a little too eagerly. It struck Gray that he really didn't have an obligation to bring her back. It wasn't like it mattered right, he had finally gotten rid of her and if she was happy at another guild, so be it right. Though for some reason Gray felt uneasy, he was worried for Juvia. It made sense, she was his nakama after all.

"Hmm… I'm not sure, let me call Levy-chan. I think she has a magic directory where we can look her up," Lucy left quickly to get her. Gray thought of stopping her and ignoring the issue for a minute. Still, something in him really wanted to know where she was.

Lucy returned with Levy, who appeared a little less lively than usual. She wore a smile like always, but behind it Gray noticed that something was off. Oh right, he remembered that Juvia was the reason Gajeel joined the guild. It was no secret that the small mage had a thing for the iron dragon slayer. Gray's heart began to swell with guilt, his wish affected more than just him and Juvia. The script mage opened up the magic directory and looked up at Gray, "What did you say her name was?"

"Oh Juvia, Juvia Lockser," Gray for a brief second wondered how Juvia Fullbuster sounded, but suppressed the thought as soon as it came up.

"Gray you must be really smitten with this girl huh?" chuckled Lucy.

"That's not what this is!" he snapped back in response.

"Oh I found her," exclaimed Levy, "looks like she is a part of Lamia scale. That's Lyon's guild right?" Maybe it was just the thought of Lyon, but for some reason Gray's blood began to boil.

"Everything alright Gray?" Lucy questioned. He began to calm down a bit. He knew he should have been content with the information he had received, but for some reason he wasn't. His legs started working before his head and he started heading in the direction of Lamia Scale. After a few hours he arrived in front of the guild. Gray felt his stomach sink again, what was he doing here. He could have just left everything the way it was, it was what _he _wished for after all. He entered the guild hall and was immediately greeted by Lyon.

"Gray, funny to see you here. Are you looking for advice on how to use your ice magic?" scoffed Lyon. Gray really didn't have any time for this. He had to see Juvia. Why? Well he didn't quite know, he reasoned that she was once his fellow nakama and he had to make sure she was happy in this new life.

"I'm here to see a water mage, Juvia Lockser." he asked. It felt weird to call Juvia just some water mage. Ever since she had joined the guild, she had a strong presence Gray's life.

"Juvia? Why do you want to see her. Let me guess, you want to steal her away from me before the wedding?" Gray's eyes grew wide. What wedding? w|Why the hell was Juvia marrying Lyon? These thoughts span around in Gray's head and his fingers curled into a fist on instinct.

"Wedding?" Gray questioned through his clenched teeth.

"Don't tell me you forgot Gray, I invited you last week. My Juvia and I are getting married next month. You are invited, of course, the best of Ur's pupils is finally settling down after all," Lyon smiled slyly. Against his better judgement, Gray pulled out his clenched fist and punched Lyon square in the face. Gray had no idea where that came from, why couldn't he control his damn body. Lyon after living the initial shock, punched him back. Pretty soon, an all out brawl began between the two of them. Suddenly, a tall, pale water mage walked into the guild. Gray stopped fighting with Lyon just in time to spot her. She looked older, her wavy blue hair cut short and she was wearing a low-cut dress along with one of her signature hats. Gray reasoned that the difference in her appearance was due to not being frozen on Tenroujima for 7 years. The ice mage couldn't help but blush, she was just so damn beautiful. Not that his Juvia wasn't beautiful, what was he thinking _his Juvia? beautiful?_

The water mage started heading in his direction with arms wide, like she had a hundred times before. However this time, it was Lyon who she embraced. "Lyon-sama!" she exclaimed as she embraced Lyon and pulled him into a kiss. Gray cringed at the name, it felt wrong hearing Juvia call Lyon that in such a loving voice. "Gray?" she uttered softly as she turned to look at him. His ears perked up immediately at the sound of his name from her lips, but when he looked up at her, there was no love in her eyes. She looked at him with pure indifference, the way any of his other nakama would look at him.

"You've met?" questioned Lyon.

"Yeah," she responded softly, "we fought once, back when I was a part of Phantom Lord."

"We trained with the same teacher Ur, when were younger. Although, my magic is still a lot more advanced than his." Lyon commented. Juvia smiled at her fiance and he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Hey Gray, you'll be at the wedding right?" she asked eagerly. Gray took a good look at her and his heart began to swell with some weird feeling that he couldn't quite place.

"Yeah, I'll be there," he managed to get out, though his body did not react well to his response. His heart hurt, he had never felt this emotion before. Juvia seemed to perk up at his response though and her smile made him feel a little happier. God she looked so happy here. She had Lyon, someone who actually returned her affection and she was getting married. He was happy for her, but why did he feel so horrible?

"Well, I'll head out know," he said as he made his way out of the guild hall. He had done what he wanted to do, see Juvia. There was nothing more he could do at this point, nothing more he _should_ do. She was happier this way, he was happier this way too, right? As he started to walk back to Fairy Tale he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Wait up Gray," Juvia caught up to him. She took a moment to catch her breath and proceeded to speak, "Sorry for chasing after you like this. Lyon mentioned you were looking for me. Is there something you need to ask me about?" she asked.

"Uh no, sorry about that." he smiled softly at her. She smiled back, but was not entirely convinced by the ice mage's response.

"Well, while your here I guess I should thank you. If it wasn't for you and Fairy Tail disbanding Phantom Lord, I don't think I'd be as happy as I am now. I'm part of an amazing guild and have such a loving fiance now and it's all thanks to you," she came closer bringing him into a friendly hug. Gray hated this hug, it didn't have the same warmth Juvia's normal hugs had and he hated himself for thinking this. He looked at her once more and once again his body acted before his brain and he pulled her in for a kiss. Her lips were soft and Gray wondered why he hadn't done this a million times before. However, after a few seconds of initial shock, Juvia pulled away from the kiss. There was a look of pity in her eyes, as expected, this Juvia didn't love him.

"Sorry," he said apologetically and headed back home. On his way back, he kept thinking of her. Not the Juvia he just saw, but his Juvia. Her smile, the heart eyes she gave him and her comforting hugs. God he regretted that dumb wish he made, he kept beating himself over it. Eventually, he arrived back to his bed and fell asleep immediately from exhaustion, his heart heavy with regret.

The next morning he headed back to the guild hall as usual. He took a seat at the bar counter and looked to see the madness that lay before him. Levy was reading a rough draft of Lucy's novel, Erza found a piece of cake to indulge in and Natsu was fighting with Gajeel. Everything seemed like it always had. Wait, what the hell was Gajeel doing here. He wasn't supposed to be here, not after the wish he made. Gray's mind shifted straight to the water mage.

"Where's Juvia?" he yelled a little too loudly.

"Huh? She'll be here soon. She must have slept in, our mission took a little longer than expected," responded Gajeel. Gray's heart was filled with a happy confusion.

"Wait, Mira the wishing powder in the soup. My wish, what happened to it?"

"Oh, Master said the wishes made with wishing powder only last about two days, What exactly did you wish for?'" she questioned even though she knew the answer.

Gray began to bury his head in his hands. " I made a really dumb wish and I regret it. I wished that Juvia had never joined Fairy Tail and -"

"Gray-sama wished that Juvia have never joined Fairy Tail?" the water mage interrupted her eyes filling with tears. Those eyes, Gray thought. He loved those eyes and never wanted to see her cry again. She ran out of the guild, but Gray caught up and grabbed her arm, pulling her in for an embrace.

"That was the worst wish I ever made. I regret it Juvia, I really really regret it Juvia." his voice began to quiver.

"Juvia is sorry for always bothering Gray-sama," responded the water mage. Grays body took over again and he pulled her in for a kiss. This kiss was different, her lips were just as soft, but she felt so warm. This was the warmth that Gray always needed, his heart had been cold for a little too long. She was the one to pull back from the kiss first. " Wait, Gray-sama, is Juvia dreaming again. Juvia -."

"Shh-" he shut her up with another kiss, and this time neither pulled away. Instead they took their time exploring each others mouth until they were finally out of breath.

"Juvia is so happy. Juvia loves Gray-sama," she put her arms around him once more.

"And I love you Juvia. Please, don't ever leave me," Gray admitted pulling her in closer.

"Never, Juvia is Gray-sama's." she nuzzled herself into his chest, and they stood there just enjoying each other's warmth. Little did they know that people in the guild hall were watching there little moment on a surveillance lacrima placed there by Makarov. Lucy felt relieved, as she was no longer a love-rival, Gajeel felt his heart warm for the mage who he considered his sister and Natsu reluctantly gave Erza 50 jewel because she quote on quote 'called it'.


End file.
